dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jango Fett vs Predator
This is RedLikeRoses098765 's third DBX! Thanks to Zacmariozero on Deviantart for the thumbnail! Description Season 1 Episode 3. Star Wars vs Predator! Both are stealthy assassins that are good with explosive guns. Which gun will LITERALLY blow the other one away? Find out right now! Vote Who do you think will win? Jango Fett Predator Who do you want to win? Jango Fett Predator Stats and Abilities Jango Fett: We all know Jango Fett from the iconic Star Wars (Prequel) Episode 2. Jango is basically Boba Fett but more limited when it comes to arsenal. He does still have an impressive arsenal, nonetheless. Jango is able to fly around very well with his jet pack. He also has extreme blasters called the WESTAR-34 blasters. If Jango ever needs to change his fighting to melee, he can use a red light saber which we all know is pretty op. To expand on Jango's arsenal, he has the very deadly Kamino-Saber Darts. These Kamino-Saber Darts poison you and kills people with ease, for example, Zam Wesell. Jango is also a very skilled gunslinger, so he is used to shooting with good accuracy (Take that, Stormtroopers) Predator: The Predator is the main villain from the famous 80s movie "Predator". He is not one to be messed with. He was able to almost successfully wipe out a whole army troop, only 2 survived. He has a cloaking device that is really good at camouflaging, especially in the wilderness. The Predator also has many different ways of seeing, infrared vision for example. He also has a blaster in his arm that is able to blow off a whole tree in one blast. He even has a medical kit with him that can heal his wounds. Predator has survived point-blank gunfire to his head and gunfire that deforested acres of land. Lastly, before Predator dies, he commits suicide by blowing himself up. Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Jango Fett hears on the galactic news that the forests are being invaded by a mysterious creature. "Uh oh, I've been to that forest with lil' Boba before. Might as well check it out to see how it looks." Jango sentimentally told himself. "I'll be back Boba, and I'm bringing my suit with me just in case I see that freak." Jango exclaimed to Boba, who was too young to understand it. Jango arrives at the forest that has blown up trees and dead memories of him and his cloned son. The Predator heard a jetpack coming into the forest that he recently blew up. The Predator cloaks himself so the bounty hunter wouldn't see him. "Damn it, I missed going here with Boba on our long strolls to see the beautiful trees. Now it's all gone." Jango reminded himself. All of a sudden Jango heard a drum beat and some intense music playing. "Oh come on, it isn't the 80s people!" Jango yelled out, trying to lighten the mood when he was actually scared. Then Jango heard a gargle out of nowhere. "H-Hello?" Jango asked, fightened. All of a sudden a blast was shot right in front of Jango. "Whoever you are, show yourself!" Jango yelled. He saw the alien jump down from the trees and come face to face with him. Jango knew this fight would be tough, but he was ready for anything. "GRAWWWWWWLLLL." Predator yelled, preparing himself for the fight as well. HERE WE GO! Jango starts off by shooting Predator with a simple laser gun. Considering Predator's human durability, it blows him back a little bit. "Grawwwwl." Predator spoke to Jango, annoyed. "I don't understand what you are saying, bud." Jango said. Predator turned on his cloaking devise and ran to the top of a tree that was still standing. Jango, not wanting to be a sitting duck, decided to start flying around looking for any sort of movement. He saw a bit of restyling in a bush and shot a blast at it. The bush blew up, but the Predator escaped the blast before it hit the ground. Predator returned the shot with another blast from his arm blaster. Jango barely dodged the bullet, but calculated where the Predator was from where the blast was shot. Jango didn't feel like messing around anymore, so he shot his blaster in any direction the Predator would run to next. "EeEeEk!" the creature yelled out in agony after getting hit. Jango then flew over to the location he heard the screech from. "Come out, come out where ever you are." Jango sarcastically commented. The Predator had to uncloak himself so he could heal his wounds. Thankfully, his natural skin blends in with the forest so Jango didn't see him right away. Jango went on the ground and saw a trail of small green droplets. "Alien blood, ew." Jango examined. Because of Jango's suit, the Predator had no way of finding Jango through the trees. The Predator was lucky enough to find Jango in an open area, though. A blast was sent right to Jango and hit him in his chest. "Ow!" Jango yelled from pain. The Predator then snuck up behind the mandalorian and stabbed him in his leg. "Mphhhh" Jango mumbled in agony. Jango turned around and shot right behind him, hoping it would hit the alien. The Predator dodged the blast, for he was adapting to their speed. "It seems like you are used to this now." Jango exclaimed, pulling out the WESTAR-34. He then shot Predator in the chest with this, which sent Predator flying into a tree. "lbjkdsbhjfdsap" babbled the monster. Once the alien hit the tree, he shot right back at Jango. The blast hit Jango right in his jet pack. "Danm it, now how am I supposed to get home?" Jango said, worried about Boba. Jango then took out his Kamino-Saber Darts preparing them for use. The Predator tried to heal, but he had to stop halfway through since Jango could strike at any minute. Predator shot a blast that was meant for Jango to dodge. Jango dodged it, as planned, so the monster could sneak up behind him and stab him right through the back. "AAAAAAAH!" Jango moaned, engulfed in pain. With his spine in shatters, the Predator dragged him up a tree, getting ready to eat his already almost dead corpse. The Predator took off his mask, showing off his defined teeth. Jango fought hard to reach into his broken jet pack. Right as the predator was wrapping his chompers around Jango's head, he pulled out his light saber. He sliced off the teeth of the vile beast. "REeeEEeEeeEe!" The Predator cried out in agony. In the meantime, the alien pushed Jango off of the tree, causing further damage to the bounty hunter's spine. "Ack!" Jango yelled as he heard his bones cracking like a fire. Predator leaned over from the tree and took a shot at Jango, but Jango shot back and both hit each other. The force of impact was so big the Predator fell off of his tree. Jango then used the Kamino-Saber Darts to get one final hit on the Predator. The poisonous dart hit the monster right in his leg "fdoigbjklhgdrg" cried out the Predator. The Predator opened up his blaster and started typing into it. "Hmm? What's it doing?" Jango said, confused. "Hehehehehehe!" yelled out the Predator as the countdown begun. "Come on Jango, get up! I won't go out dying like this!" Jango screamed, punching his jet pack hoping for a miracle. The countdown was about to finish when all of a sudden the jet pack let out a few bursts to blow Jango up again. "Okay, gotta get home, NOW!" Jango said to himself. As he was up and running again in the jet pack, he heard the explosion go off and the green goo make a big mark in the middle of the forest he once found beautiful. "Now I need some serious physical therapy." Jango said, remarking on the number that monster did on the world class bounty hunter. Winner And the winner is... Jango Fett! QUIP: Seems like Predator was all Fett up with fighting. Do you agree with Jango Fett winning? Yes No Next Time on DBX! Cinder Fall gets fired up for the next DBX! Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:RedLikeRoses098765 Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun Wielders Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with a unique weapon